grimmfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bree Turner
Bree Turner est une actrice américaine née le 10 mars 1977 à Palo Alto, Californie. Biographie Née et élevée en Californie du Nord, Bree Turner est venu en Californie du Sud pour étudier à l'UCLA et poursuivre activement la danse et la comédie. Elle a également étudié à l'étranger au King's College de Londres. Elle s'est mariée en 2008 avec Justin Saliman, un chirurgien. Elle a eu deux enfants avec lui, une fille en 2010 et un garçon en 2012. Elle réside actuellement à Los Angeles avec son mari et ses enfants. Filmographie Cinéma * 1996 : Dunston : Panique au palace (Dunston Checks In) : French Girl * 1997 : Le Mariage de mon meilleur ami (My Best Friend's Wedding) : Title Sequence Performer #4 * 1998 : Night Train : Girl * 1999 : Tweeker : Heather * 1999 : Elle est trop bien (She's All That) : Dancer * 1999 : Duel on Planet Z : Nurse Yummhumm * 1999 : Austin Powers 2 : L'Espion qui m'a tirée (Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me) : Dancer #1 * 2000 : Backyard Dogs (vidéo) : Kristy James * 2000 : True Vinyl : Maya Taylor * 2001 : Jungle Juice : Aimee * 2001 : The Myersons : Jenny * 2001 : Un mariage trop parfait (The Wedding Planner) : Tracy, Bride * 2001 : Joe La Crasse (Joe Dirt) : Sorority Girl * 2001 : American Pie 2 de James B. Rogers : Amy's Friend * 2002 : The Quest for Length : Roger's Girlfriend * 2002 : Sorority Boys (en) : Tiffany * 2002 : Frères de sang (Whacked!) : Amanda * 2003 : Special Breakfast Eggroll: 99¢ : Jessie * 2004 : American Girls 2 (Bring It on Again) (vidéo) : Tina Hammersmith * 2004 : Perfect Opposites : Starr * 2006 : The TV Set : Carla * 2006 : Lucky Girl (Just My Luck) : Dana * 2006 : Jekyll + Hyde : Martha Utterson * 2007 : Rex, chien pompier (Firehouse Dog) : Liz Knowles * 2008 : The Year of Getting to Know Us : Sandi * 2008 : Green Flash (vidéo) : Charla * 2008 : Animated American : Trixie * 2009 : L'Abominable Vérité : Joy * 2014 : Street Dancing Ninja (vidéo) : Crystal Télévision * 1997 : USA High (série TV) : Tina * 1998 : La fille de l'équipe (Hang Time) (série TV) : Tina * 1999 : Undressed (série TV) : Tina * 1999 : Gigolo à tout prix (Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo) : Allison * 2000 : Electric Playground (série TV) * 2001 : North Hollywood (téléfilm) : Casting Assistant * 2001 : Moesha (série TV) : Brenda * 2002 : Spin City (série TV) : Tracy Crandall * 2003 : Le Monde merveilleux d'Andy Richter (Andy Richter Controls the Universe) (série TV) : Teena * 2003 : Cold Case : Affaires classées (Cold Case) (série TV) : Ellen Curtis * 2004 : Century City (série TV) : Eva * 2004 : Good Girls Don't... (série TV) : Marjorie * 2005 : 1/4life (téléfilm) : Brittany * 2005 : Las Vegas (série TV) : Jenny * 2005 : Sex, Love and Secrets (série TV) : Sam * 2005 : Les Maîtres de l'horreur (Masters of Horror) (série TV) : Ellen * 2006 : Flirt (téléfilm) : Diana Crane * 2006 : Love Monkey (série TV) : Annette * 2007 : Traveler : Ennemis d'État (série TV) : Nell Graham * 2007 : Standoff : Les Négociateurs (Standoff) (série TV) : Natalie * 2008 : Held Up (téléfilm) : Larry * 2008 : Quarterlife (série TV) : Carly * 2008 : Ghost Whisperer (série TV) : Elizabeth * 2009 : Celebrities Anonymous (téléfilm) : Amanda Stiles * 2011-2017 : Grimm (série TV) : Rosalee Calvert Catégorie:Cast